


养家之人

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 无果实能力, 童妓注意
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 对维尔戈来说，做流浪者比做奴隶好；堂吉诃德多弗朗明哥也差不多这么认为。





	1. 关于食物的事

那个男孩把香烟一转，他的眼睛也跟着他的手的动作向一侧偏去。

 

 

 

在街道角落无人问津的垃圾堆里，维尔戈掏出一个沾着泥和菜汤的包装袋，向外倒了倒，只剩下一些碎渣，浸透了污水。他的舌头伸出来舔舐着手心，尝到泥土和腐臭之后的一点麦香味。

“面包。”他对自己说。他还是很饿。他的头顶没有遮蔽。一只孤零零的兀鹫降落在尸骨群中，叼起每一块风化的骨头，胃里装满了沙子。

“是雨水。”他摇摇头，“今天的活动到此结束。”他蹲在原地，用手去挠背后的痒。一触到背上的布料就很快缩了回来。他打了个寒噤。雨是滚烫的，浇在后颈，和向下的小小溪流。他起身时，裸露的四肢感到一阵寒冷。他抓着裤带往窝的方向回奔，一路上曲曲折折的拐弯和上下坡，他迎着雨狂奔着，湿透的头发里混了汗，两者都苍白地划过视野。

闪电不时劈落，间隔愈短。预示着这不会是一个好过的夜晚。他攥得太紧，以至于今日的小小的宝物，半块完整的面包，不断地从指缝间滚落下去，砸在地上，在低凹的地面浸透更多的雨水。他的手指酸痛，好几次无法正确地将它们拾起，装回腰带中或塞在嘴里。

他终于放慢了脚步。拖着啪嗒啪嗒作响的鞋底，驱赶那些围在小巷口的流浪狗。就像以往的每一次一样，它们嗅过他的气味，纷纷让出了一条路。有一只比狗群中的其他狗都小上一圈的，丝毫不知危险正来临，背对着维尔戈投下的阴影，用小身躯撞击着一个半空的垃圾桶。新来的。稀疏的毛发。项圈下的铭牌划花了，在半空中摇晃着。没有光可以从云层里投射到这一处。没有同类吠叫着提醒它。

那小狗的哀鸣随之响彻了巷子。一只手罩上了它的头盖骨，此刻正吱嘎吱嘎地发出细微的响声。他唯一拥有的东西塞在那个垃圾桶后面，在他离开的时段，也正被觊觎着。“人是会死的。”他想。一张毯子上布满了很多非人的齿印。毯子原来并不属于他，他从一个同样身为流浪者的老人的手中抢过来。在他夺取胜利后，原本龟缩在四周的那些野狗也凑上前去，在他的背后扑倒那失败者，撕咬老人的瘦骨。在拾荒者之间随时开盘的无铭的斗兽场，只有生命是和掌声一样同样鲜血淋漓地付出的。惨叫声已经十分微弱了，无法灌入同样饥饿的野兽的耳朵里。

他抱着那只垂死挣扎的狗，整个儿蜷缩起来，跌进冰冷的湿毯子里。

维尔戈用毯子裹住两肩。他的后背贴近了墙，一阵冰凉和毛刺的湿意，穿够一月后已稍显破烂的上衣被脱下来，团起来压在腹部，麻痹的胃逐渐回暖。他的眉头紧皱着，挺直身子，仅用一边肩膀支着墙面。毯子和衣服中间盘卧着那只狗，小心脏在掌下健壮地扑腾，另一份体温焐着他的两手。雨声叮咚地敲着，从头顶的垃圾桶盖，许多裂缝仍会浸下雨水。他的后颈直到腰际都发着热，即使强令自己闭起眼睛，也无法进入心无旁骛的休整。

平常这个点，他总能在咖啡馆或酒馆附近捡到一些止痛的小纸屑——甚至幸运的时候，落在地上的烟头未熄灭，他还能就着微弱的火光吸到最后一口。他的手指神经质地抽动，剥除想象中的烟卷，将烟叶倒在手掌中。他的舌面渗出一些渴望的液体。

睁开眼的时候，他看见一个陌生的男孩站在雨里，正用手指捋去金发上的污痕。

流浪者的更迭在这座人口趋近饱和的城市里太过常见。他们——它们总是被发现在城市的各个角落，尸体上覆盖着蛛网和菌种。维尔戈活着。比起他从出生起在“主人家”中度过的那几个年头。他看见火烧云般的夕阳，夕阳在他的背上烙下扭曲的斑驳爪痕。他从垃圾场中爬起，他也从垃圾场中获得食物，而无需遭致殴打、辱骂和花样百出的虐待，从人们丢弃，被丢弃的生活中，他能够更轻松地获得维持生命的部分。

而现在，他看见一个男孩在雨里清洗自己，男孩赤脚踩在低洼的水坑里，沉重的雨丝将暗红色从他的小腿上洗去了。他仰起头，隔着一副墨镜直面那雷震和闪电，他掬起一把冷雨拍在脸上，血液不断从鼻腔溢出，沿着两颊的淤青分出鲜红的枝杈，滑向后颈。他咧着嘴，并非在笑，疼痛和寒冷也无法撼动那表情。

“我看见你的食物了。”那男孩把脸转向他，说。维尔戈没兴趣回答。那男孩从胸口掏出一支完整的香烟。维尔戈的视线随之聚集。那男孩说：“做个交换吧。怎么样？”

维尔戈的背在叫嚣着，正和他的胃一样。他把面包从毯子的某个褶痕里翻出来，捏在手里。他掰下一半的一半。“……把它给我。”他最终说。他起身时毯子滑下，遮住唯一干燥的露天坐席，流浪狗仍在下面蜷缩着，保存那珍贵热意。

“这不够。”男孩瞅着他的手里的大小，说。

“你给的也不够。”

他们在持续的雷声里对话，黑发和金发都湿漉漉地板结在了额头上。维尔戈撩开挡着眼睛的过长的部分。那男孩裸露的皮肤上没有疤痕。淤青和新伤到处都是。他看起来很小，但视线相互平齐，从墨镜下露出颧骨周肿胀开裂的痕迹，维尔戈意识到自己在肉搏上并不占优势。维尔戈正尽量避免发生肉体冲突。这些天他的伤口反复发作。他的血液已无法负担愈合的职责，甚至有时候，他能看见自己的双拳底下泛出乌青色。“把它给我。”维尔戈重复道。

维尔戈的袖子里藏着一根火柴。他在干燥的石块间划亮了那个，拢着风，男孩的手盖在上面挡住了雨，只有几缕青烟飘出来。“失败了？”男孩啧了一声，“我没有多余的引线了。”维尔戈又狠狠吸了几口气，直到一点微不可察的猩红逐渐扩散到整根烟面。

维尔戈仅仅抽了两口便熄灭了烟，把它收进袖口，收入原先放置火柴的位置。他的肩膀放松了，肉眼可见地。尼古丁流窜安抚空空如也的胃部。背后的疼痛减轻了微小的一缕。他等待和昨日无任何区别的明日升起——他数着时间和雨。“喂。”那男孩原和他一起顶着那垃圾桶盖，坐在毯子旁边晃荡小腿，忽然拧过头来问，“你叫什么名字？”

而他说：“你，不吃完吗。”

他望着那被掰成两份的，都交到男孩手里的面包。男孩把各自都啃了一口的食物珍而重之地抓在两只手里。即使它早已失去了原有的弹性，再握得用一点力，也许就会碎成粉状，完全失去它作为食物的价值。那男孩的墨镜却突然凑过来，凑到他的鼻尖上。“别动。”男孩说。随后，他感觉到柔软和潮湿扫过左颊，卷走泥水和雨。或许还有一点麦香味的残余。

“这样就好了。”那男孩说。“我的问题呢？”

“维尔戈。”他说。那个名字因为太久不被发出而显得舌头生涩，男孩重复了一遍，“维尔戈？我还会再来的。”

那名不是流浪者的男孩在雨停之后匆匆离开了，朝着或许是家的方向。他仍有家的方向。醒来时那条狗被维尔戈夹在两腿之间。他对男孩说的最后一句话是：“带烟来。”而那男孩笑了。

END


	2. 狩猎见闻

罗西南迪被放松了钳制，他跌跪下去，他的后颈很痛。他捂着那里，手心被恐惧的寒意，被湿润和殷红的温暖浸透。

 

 

 

“之前护着你的人呢？不会死了吧？可没有人再帮你收尸了！”

哄笑和羞辱。鞋跟碾着他的手。

“哥哥很快就会……来。”在被击倒在地时，罗西南迪双臂抱头，一直默念着。

多弗朗明哥直到日头西斜时才回到那片垃圾场。

他说他很快就回来。

“你都找到什么，罗西？”多弗朗明哥问。他站得挺直，影子拖长，够到罗西南迪和垃圾缠在一起的金发上。他的脸上有血，他的拳头上也有。他的脸上挂着笑，挂在一张年幼的脸颊上，略显扭曲，那是胜利的徽章，而围绕着罗西南迪的嗡叫着的人渣才刚刚被他的怒吼声吓走。

他说他很快会回来。

罗西南迪的下巴卡在兄弟的一只手上，多弗朗明哥和往常一样强迫他抬起他的脸。他的眼睛被金发密密地遮着，崭新的血液在他的小脸上冲出几道沟壑，像红色的眼泪那样。他期待着多弗朗明哥像平常那样放下袖子，或是扯起一块衣角帮他擦擦。

“真没用。”他的哥哥第一次说，“连这么小块的领地都守不住。”

罗西南迪独自一人，没有求饶，眼眶干涸。他的寻找被夺走大半，他努力守住一些小的部分，掩埋在只有他知道的位置。“你说你很快就会回来……”他在挖掘中，对他的兄弟嗫嚅着，“你要我在这等着你。”

“快点！干完活走了。”多弗朗明哥背对着他说。

罗西南迪匆忙撑起自己，把护在身体底下的、被压扁的果核捡出来，一摇一晃地跟在多弗朗明哥身后，被丢下一天的经历不想再在黑夜里重复；多弗朗明哥的脚步并不快，甚至是故意拖慢了步伐似的。妈妈总是揽他们入怀，一并夸奖他们两个。

“我们在外面都吃得可饱啦。”他对妈妈说，尽量让自己的声音听起来不很疼痛，不带着嘶哑的哭音，“这些都是……我们带回来给你的。”

他的哥哥总是更早地松开了抓着母亲衣襟的双手，留他一个人扎在母亲的怀里。“妈妈一个人可吃不完呀。”而他仅剩的职责是诱哄病床上的母亲咽下更多。从某一天起，哥哥不再和他分享食物来源。从某一天起，多弗朗明哥总是能找得到更多，即使他一无所获，依然可以靠着兄弟而活下去。

他们每天一起出门，远远地将家抛在身后，罗西南迪通常在第一个小时被兄弟抛下。“我不想你走。”罗西南迪拖着兄弟的手臂恳求道，“别丢下我，多弗！”多弗朗明哥走在前面的步速很快，他一个不注意，随时都可能失去对方的踪迹。多弗朗明哥像潜伏在污浊水沟里的猎人，总能准确地嗅出躲在各个角落里的弟弟的气味，然后把他拖出来，扔得更远。他日趋固执，他的哥哥不堪其扰。他的哥哥用小臂勒着他的脖子，牙齿斫磨他的耳骨。“我就应该把你捆在家门口那棵树上，捆高点——是不是只有这样你才能安生等我回去找你？”而贫穷的堂吉诃德兄弟俩凑起来也不拥有一件多余的物品。

多弗朗明哥身上有血。从他的大腿内侧淌下鲜血。在脚腕处被抹开。他的脚腕上有被钳住的痕迹。

“罗西。”他说，“你看到了什么？”

陌生的小巷后露出一颗头。罗西南迪看着自己的兄弟，年轻的前天龙人，回转过身来，被墨镜后的视线直刺着，他第一次感到害怕。他的背后耸动起许多细小的毛刺，他的意识在叫嚣着逃跑。多弗朗明哥是否也是这样震慑敌人？他想起那些落荒而逃的流浪者，打他们手中食物主意的人，或是顺手欺负他们的混混。多弗朗明哥孤身一人站在垃圾堆的最高点时，罗西南迪总是躲在他的身后，就像躲在母亲的怀中，就像早就放开的手。

“你受伤了。”他勇敢地说，试图拉住自己的兄弟的手。罗西南迪第一次意识到，他目击了他的兄弟失败的场面。他的兄弟输给了什么人。或许更加年长，或许更加有力。多弗朗明哥还无法获胜。

“你看到了什么，罗西南迪？”多弗朗明哥问。他的拳头在身侧握了起来。

罗西南迪的眼睛很痛，不断溢出泪水。那不是源于他挫伤的眼窝，或是因为哥哥对自己持续施加的暴行。他的胸膛又受了两拳，呼吸都开始疼痛起来。“你受伤了！你受伤了，多弗！”他哭喊起来，第一次像个年幼的男孩那样躺在地上撒泼，细瘦的两腿夹着同龄人的身躯，狂暴地踢蹬着，妄图躲开上位者的拳头，“你受伤了！”

“我问你看到了什么，罗西南迪？！”

于危急时刻的爆发力而言，罗西南迪和他的哥哥一样是优秀的战士。多弗朗明哥的肩膀和小腹都被他踹到了好几下。他的哥哥喉咙里发出野兽危险的喘鸣。多弗朗明哥的头偏向一边，不断有呕吐物自嘴角溢出，像是那个受殴打的人正是自己一样。

“你受伤了……”他说，“你受伤了，多弗。”

多弗朗明哥放开了掐着他脖子的手。他用仅剩的一点力气把他哥哥掀翻过去，骑在他哥哥身上，眼泪像汗和血一样砸下去，砸在耳畔肮脏的，棕褐色的泥土上。

“我不会告诉妈妈。”罗西南迪哭累了，躲在多弗朗明哥的肩膀上，小声说。他的哥哥的回应是把他往上颠了颠，继续行走在返程的路上。那天他在约定好的地方盘桓到夜幕低垂，只能兜着空空的下摆独自一人回家。他的兄弟第二天清晨才到家，弓着腰，在他面前举起一根手指，不叫他吵醒妈妈。他也被他的兄弟身上的雨水沾得潮湿。床头上摆着两块小小的发霉的面包，甚至比不上男孩的手掌那么多，多弗朗明哥在他的膝盖上小小地休息了一会儿。

多弗朗明哥逐渐带回食物，然后是更多食物，他的身上有伤，由胸膛直到膝弯常常会出现淤青，那和拳头的形状合不上，有时候裂伤被草草地处理。年幼的堂吉诃德兄弟每天仍然一起出门，然后分离。在打架中罗西南迪孤身一人，偶尔也能毫无章法地获胜了。他擦掉嘴角流下来的血，拇指向上滑，不小心擦出了半个微笑的弧度。但他没有察觉到他的兄弟有第二名跟踪者。

罗西南迪拼命抬起头，只能从墙后露出的部分看见他哥哥的一条小腿，盘绕在成年男人弯曲下伏的背部。那画面震动了两下，体型肥胖、行动迟缓的成年人埋首在他兄弟身上，发出的兴奋的喘息声就消失了，像一滩白色的肥油一样滑倒在地。

罗西南迪的背上压着一只膝盖，坚硬，消瘦，硌着他的脊椎，像甲虫的脚走过皮肤的坚硬感。黑发男孩鼻腔里哼出一声，用力向上掰着他的手臂。

“那是我弟弟。”他听见多弗朗明哥说。多弗朗明哥跳下某个残破的石阶，他将敞开的上衣重新拉好，手里打转的墨镜戴回鼻梁上。他的视线被隔断零点几秒——不妨碍他一直凝视着罗西南迪。黑发男孩手里的石头从罗西南迪的血肉中移开，磨得很尖的一头陈旧暗红，边缘锋利，不知道已经经过几个人的鲜血的洗礼。罗西南迪仍然跌坐，他的后颈很痛。他捂着那里，手心被被湿润和殷红的温暖浸透。

那黑发的男孩走向昏迷的成年人，各处拍打着搜索那装扮考究的肉尸。“没用多大力气，死不了。用不着跟上次一样费事处理了。”罗西南迪听见他哥哥说。在一路的追逐游戏中，罗西南迪多次看见那名绅士将手纾尊降贵地按在多弗朗明哥的肩上，他被他领着路，去往最无人问津的荒凉的小巷里，他曾想不管不顾冲上前去，为他的兄弟搏命，至少让他的哥哥从成年人的禁锢中逃脱出来；现在他意识到这是不被允许的。至少对于他的兄弟的谋求而言。他的意识一片雪白，暂时不能处理眼前的画面。

黑发男孩起身，说：“没有我需要的。”他的嘴里已经衔了半根烟，正拢着双手熟练地点燃。

“待会带你换去。”多弗朗明哥说。他接下黑发男孩扔来的钱包。

 

END


End file.
